<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“周年纪念日” by Kkkkkkkalfka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848375">“周年纪念日”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkkkkkkalfka/pseuds/Kkkkkkkalfka'>Kkkkkkkalfka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkkkkkkalfka/pseuds/Kkkkkkkalfka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*没有逻辑，都是虚构，单纯为了我黄的够爽<br/>*白切黑加，婊子奥康<br/>*深夜混乱产物<br/>*TOTO奥康/TOTO学姐提及</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pierre Gasly/Esteban Ocon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“周年纪念日”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>奥康只是回来换上了身西装就又出去了，他看上去完全忘记了今天是什么日子，甚至来去匆匆到没有多分给餐桌正中的那个蛋糕半个眼神。<br/>加斯利不知道他究竟又有什么可忙活的，雷诺的二号车手，听上去并不比红牛二队好上了多少，但埃斯特班·奥康像是总有无数的应酬和酒宴——哪怕在他们的周年纪念日，如果他还记得这是他们的周年纪念日。<br/>在埃斯特班醉醺醺地推开门时，加斯利想，他受够了。<br/>现在是半夜十二点半，严格来说，这场一个人的纪念日晚会在开始前就已经结束了。<br/>“你还没睡吗？”奥康说，他好像醉得很厉害，衬衫的领口大敞着，而领带皱巴巴地挂在脖子上，灯光钻进昂贵布料的边缘，舔舐赫然印着个新鲜吻痕的皮肤，刺痛了走到他跟前的他“名义上的男友”的眼睛。“我很累，扶我去洗澡。”<br/>他总是那么颐气指使，从他们很小的时候开始，加斯利是出了名的好脾气，而这位温柔先生在他喜欢的男孩面前显然更加体贴入微，皮埃尔对奥康几乎到了百依百顺的程度，纵使对方要求将他们的关系转为地下，哪怕后者总是行踪飘忽，就算奥康和其他人上床。<br/>加斯利知道奥康和奔驰的领队那点不正当的关系，他们为此争吵过，但在埃斯特班质问他“难道你能把车手席位让给我吗”时，小红牛的10号车手沉默了。<br/>在围场他们都不得意，甚至不能算得上如意。奥康能回到驾驶座的确多亏了TOTO的那通电话，但大家好像都不喜欢他，他的社交网站账号的评论里也总是出现不和谐的声音——虽然他看上去不怎么在乎那些。而加斯利经历了在赛季进行中被临时下调，从霍纳到他的工程师，扑面而来的压力几乎让他窒息。幸运的是蒙扎让他证明了自己，但至少现在，他仍然待在红牛的二队。<br/>皮埃尔看着他黑发的男友，光线从他背后打来，那双总是满含着温和爱意的蓝绿色眼睛看上去昏暗阴沉，像是酝酿了滔天风暴的海面，铺上了层墨色。<br/>埃斯特班的确很累了，他刚刚从TOTO那儿回来，后者因为公事来了巴黎，而奥康显然是不能拒绝他的“老板”的电话的。晚饭时TOTO和他都喝了酒，他们没有戴套，现在他觉得自己浑身从内到外都潮湿和疲惫地要散架了——他实在不需要也承受不了第二场性爱了。<br/>但皮埃尔只是那样看着他，直到奥康被他盯得有些发毛地拢了拢衣领，下一秒刚刚进门的法国人被他的地下男友给扛在了肩上，他的小腹硌在皮埃尔肩膀凸起的骨头上，天旋地转里埃斯特班反射性地攥紧了他所能抓到的加斯利的皮带，他突然感到一阵眩晕。<br/>皮埃尔把他摔在了床上，他发疯一样撕扯着奥康的衣服，对后者的惊叫和斥骂置若罔闻。<br/>埃斯特班对正在发生的一切都感到不可置信，他的青梅竹马从未这样对待过他，在他的记忆里皮埃尔总是温温柔柔的，甚至称得上逆来顺受，他总是无条件地满足奥康的一切要求，从保持地下恋情的隐蔽性到不对他的“工作”指手画脚。他们在巴黎的远郊买了这栋别墅用于同居生活，但奥康真正呆在这的时间甚至没有皮埃尔的一半，而当他在这里时，也总是他的男友负责一切，从起居到做饭，然后他们站在落地窗前接吻，在房子的每一个角落做爱。<br/>他甚至忘记了反抗，加斯利在他拔高的咒骂声中拽下了本应当笔挺服帖的西装裤，他看见暴露在空气中的入口甚至还是湿润的，大腿根部遍布掐痕指印。在那个瞬间空气像是也凝滞了，接连不断被吐出的攻击性的字句戛然而止，取而代之的是半声变了调的呻吟。<br/>加斯利操进了三根手指，他没感觉到什么阻碍，温软紧致的肠肉热情地簇拥而上，将他包裹吮吸。那里面还是湿的，就像是提前分泌了液体，只等待他的进入。<br/>但奥康是从TOTO那里回来的。<br/>在扒下奥康裤子的瞬间皮埃尔就意识到了这一点，埃斯特班去见了TOTO，他为另一个男人打开双腿，塌腰撅臀，回来时屁股里甚至还带着其他人的精液，在他们的纪念日。<br/>而他没法改变任何事。<br/>“你他妈就是个婊子。”找到里面最能将埃斯特班送上快感巅峰的凸起对加斯利来说并不算什么难事，从他们第一次做爱开始，无数次的交合让他们比对方还了解彼此的身体，这个把小牛开得无比凶猛的男人凶狠地操着他的爱人，他从未这样粗暴过，奥康觉得他本就泛着酸痛的腰愈发软成了滩水，他抬脚踩在加斯利的肩膀上，猛地攥紧了床单。<br/>“那你就这么爱操婊子吗？”<br/>刚刚经历了猛烈的性爱的身体敏感到几乎要被加斯利的手指送上高潮，埃斯特班屏住了呼吸，他想要伸手去阻止这一切，至少告诉加斯利他现在不想要这些——但正在用手指把持他的快感来源的主宰者显然不允许这样的自力救济，皮埃尔掐住了他的手臂，然后他的领带被扯了下来，将他的双腕束缚去了头顶。<br/>奥康的眼底蒙上了层浅薄的雾气，他看向皮埃尔金棕色的头发，喘息着用言语予以最后的回击。<br/>跟婊子在一起，他说，你也不是什么好货。<br/>加斯利解开了自己的皮带。<br/>在被完全勃起的阴茎顶在穴口时，奥康突然感到一阵没来由的恐惧，他甚至微微颤抖了起来，再开口时带上了浓重的鼻音。他不能再来一次了，TOTO今天凶得异常，像是在维特尔那儿受了气似的，他喊着塞巴斯蒂安的名字把奥康给干肿了，这导致后者的腰和腿根现在还酸疼的要命，埃斯特班挣扎了起来，尽管那些白费的气力都被无情地镇压。<br/>“不，皮埃尔，我现在真的不想做。”任何一个识时务的家伙都会在意识到徒劳后放弃正面抵抗，他只好努力瞪着眼让自己看上去更可怜和乖巧一些，像只被雨淋湿的小狗，就和在他的“sugar daddy”面前那样。加斯利应该吃这套的——没有人不吃这一套。“我会补偿你的，好吗？今天我真的太累了……”<br/>但加斯利还是挺腰操了进去。<br/>“我还以为你对被操上瘾。”<br/>这称得上是一场强奸，奥康觉得自己像是要被操熟了，他的身体实在经不起更多。很快他就开始抽泣着请求对方慢一些，但遗憾的是“daddy”这个单词并不能让现在正在操他的人满意，后者甚至掐住了他性器的根部，得不到释放的积压和反复堆叠的快感几乎要将他撕碎，先前被铺得整整齐齐的被褥又被蹭皱成一团，加斯利俯下身吻住了他的情人哭泣的嘴唇，来不及吞咽的唾液从交缠的唇齿间溢出，又顺着漂亮的下颚线条滑落，在灯光下折射出淫靡的色彩。<br/>“Tu es à moi.”*<br/>奥康没有听清那句话，他把自己能想到的单词都给哭喊了出来，从“daddy”到“papa”，皮埃尔低头咬在他颈边那个新鲜的红印上，像是要连皮带肉撕扯下来。他掐住了奥康的喉咙，后者被窒息带来的快感推上新的高潮，他猝不及防地射了，很少，很稀，更多是透明的前液。<br/>奥康已经射不出什么东西了，这一次抽搐着的射精并没能让他软下来，但他已经没什么可射的了，他觉得自己硬得发疼，但他向来温柔的情人俨然已经蜕变为发狂的野兽，严格来说加斯利没什么操干的节奏，他只是胡乱地反复撞向奥康身体里那个几乎要被操烂了的腺体。也许是凶悍能够唤醒藏在骨子里的臣服本能，当皮埃尔停下攻势时，埃斯特班抬起被操到酸痛发软的腰，按照对方的指令，撑着最后那点力气把屁股撞向制造快感却被用以折磨的凶器。<br/>“你在被其他人操的时候，脑子里想的是我吗？”<br/>加斯利抽离了自己的阴茎，他在奥康能够有所反应之前把对方翻了过去，顶着他地下情人身份的雷诺车手被摆弄成了跪趴的姿势，奥康的额头抵在他手腕缠绕着的领带上，然后泪水和汗水——也许还有唾液——的混合物打湿了它。他想反唇相讥让皮埃尔别自作多情，但他体贴的地下情人从后面进入了他，以野兽交合的姿势，让他所能发出的声音止于变了调的嘶哑呻吟。皮埃尔吻上了他的爱人瘦削得过分的蝴蝶骨，后者笑起来总会大大方方咧在外边的小兔牙陷进了他自己的皮肤，留下半月型的红印。皮埃尔抬起手抽上了他几乎没什么多余的肉的屁股，他用最肮脏和下贱的字眼形容他的爱人，后者的甬道在火辣的刺痛下绞紧了对方深埋在他体内横冲直撞的性器。奥康死死咬住了自己的手背，喉咙里随着落下的巴掌和狠狠撞进体内的阴茎溢出忽高忽低的呜咽。<br/>但很快他就不能靠对自己的皮肤施虐来分散快感酷刑带来的折磨了，加斯利拽着他脑后的散发逼迫他向后昂起脑袋，拉扯得他头皮生疼，奥康只能用自己的手肘支撑在过分柔软的床面，他觉得自己要被操得陷进去了，加斯利却从侧后方凑上去吻住了他，细密的吻从他的嘴角一路绵延去了耳根。奥康的嗓子已经叫哑了，但他仍在反复喊着皮埃尔的名字。他觉得有点恍惚，但他没法拧过身去看向他一起长大的情人，因为对方正抽着他的屁股干他。很难否认的一点是奥康喜欢这些，他没法控制自己的鸡巴因为那些疼痛而更加勃起，小腹涨得发疼。他在快感宣泄的边缘悬了太久了，就像是足尖点在悬崖边，摇摇欲坠，却被无形的绳索紧缚——他已经射不出任何东西了，远超出他承受范围的性爱以过分的快感鞭笞他的神经，他的大脑无法做出任何分析和运转，而他所能做的只有被动地承受加斯利所施与给他的一切。<br/>然后皮埃尔托着他的大腿让他坐在了自己的阴茎上——是的，他把奥康抱了起来，现在埃斯特班像是三岁小孩般倚靠在他地下男友的怀里，双腿被强迫着张到最开，浑身重量都被压在唯一的支点上，这让皮埃尔进入得更深了，他稍稍侧过脑袋接受对方的亲吻和努力吞咽纠缠的唇舌间交换的唾液。皮埃尔终于开始照顾他的阴茎了，但那很难不被称为是新的惩罚——这一切都太多了，前后夹击的快感让奥康几乎翻起白眼，他手上的束缚被解开了，但脱力的指节能做到的也只不过是搭在罪魁祸首的手腕，而他的呻吟和吐息被这一切的施加者全数吞吃入腹。<br/>加斯利操在他所能进入的最深处射了出来，像是电流骤然窜过脊背，在埃斯特班骤然拔高的哭喘里，空气中划过一道浅色的水柱。<br/>“Tu es à moi,Esteban.”<br/>奥康终于听清了那串含混的单词，加斯利咬在他的耳垂重复着这句话，然后他好像感觉有什么湿润的触感落在了他的颈窝。但他太累了，奥康用力眨了眨眼睛，他甚至没法抬起手摸一摸那颗埋在他肩窝的脑袋。<br/>他明天一定会对此表达他的愤怒的，比如三天不理加斯利，或者在他的脖子上重重咬上一口。奥康想，但现在他实在没有精力考虑那些了。<br/>“我不敢想象你真的忘了我们的纪念日。”<br/>他稍稍侧了点头，黑发和金棕交织在一处。他温柔体贴的男友又回来了，皮埃尔把他抱去了浴室，他听上去很失落。<br/>他不想失去皮埃尔。奥康突然意识到他的恐惧还有一部分来源于此，当对方突然表现出异常的时候，他几乎愿意摆出任何姿态来留住他。<br/>那是这个世界上仅有的还在全身心地对他好的人之一了。<br/>埃斯特班感觉到加斯利把他放进了浴缸里，温热的水流冲刷着他的身体，他向后仰去，轻轻闭上了眼。<br/>“Mais je suis à toi,Pierre.”*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>后记：第二天奥康又被按在蛋糕前面爆炒了一顿还被奶油抹了一身。</p><p>*Tu es à moi：你是我的。<br/>*Mais je suis à toi：但我是你的。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>